Frankmerica
|gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 98.6% |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = Eastern Standard Time ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} Frankmerica is a sovereign state based in the former area of the Eastern United States. Its capital, Frankville, is near the city of . The government of Frankmerica was originally but has since adopted promcapablicism on March 21, 2011 and is currently a member of the Sparta alliance since March 29, 2009. Overview Frankmerica is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Frankmerica work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Frankmerica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Frankmerica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Frankmerica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Frankmerica will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Foundation The nation of Frankmerica was founded on March 25, 2009 in what used to be West Virginia. Before this foundation, the people of Frankmerica were in anarchy and caused much disorder to the region. The dissolution of the United States of America was largely responsible for the anarchic society within this area. Major conflicts and revolts caused much damage to former buildings of the American past. Eventually, a man by the name "CoffeeShopFrank", (his alias, his actual name was Coffey Sheff Frank) decided to step up and held a 2-day speech in front of a city hall in what is now the Capitol Building of the Congress of Frankmerica. He reasoned for the better nation and called for the conflict between the former Americans to stop fighting and unify. Then, on January 29, 2010, a large assembly of men and women assembled in the city hall where they debated on how to unify. Eventually, 453 participants signed the Constitution of Frankmerica on February 21 but it wouldn't be until March 25 when the nation of Frankmerica was officially established. CoffeeShopFrank was declared the Frankmerican leader and was given the title as "Prime Minister". Frankmerica had its first federal election and it was decided to have CoffeeShopFrank the official prime minister. Frank also elected several government officials and established the Frankmerican Parliamentary. Within days of the existence of Frankmerica, it earned a seat in the Spartan alliance. Expansion Frankmerica began quickly growing under the alliance of Sparta and quickly gained more military strength and civilian support. Frank promised a "new era under the Frankmerican sun" and established 4 provinces: New Virginia, Pittsburgh, Westopia, and South Hill. The capital was declared Frankville, a city that was heavily constructed the past month. People began garnering support for Frank and his government; many of those living outside of Frankmerica's borders even entering and becoming citizens. By the end of July 2011, about 1.3 million people migrated to Frankmerica. This large flow of new citizens caused intense competition between those who lived in Frankmerica before the immigrants. In response to the increasing population, CSF got rid of the corporate income tax and encouraged all of the remaining corporations to expand into Frankmerica. Dark Era Public resentment and outcry sparked throughout Frankmerica and several political organizations emerged to protest against foreign corporations and immigrants willing to work harder and for lower pay. The outrage is thought to have been sparked by infiltrators, freedom haters, and CSF Bashers. Frankmerican government began referring it as the Dark Era. The Era lasted from the late fall of 2010 into the early spring of 2011. This caused a severe blow to the Frankmerican economy and its government. To quell the rebellions, CSF sent a team of Mufflers to get rid of anybody who continued to protest corporations and immigrants. To this day, it is still unknown who started the rebellion in the first place. Adoption of Promcapablicism Several leaders proposed the nation of Frankmerica to adopt a new form of government that would follow according to the people's wishes. Known as the Frankmerican Sway, it was promcapablicism that was chosen on March 12, 2011. Promcapablicism was a political ideology originated from the United States of JBR and it became interestingly popular with the government of Frankmerica including Frank himself. Frank announced the proposed change to the governors of the states as well as the media. Soon, news spread across Frankmerica about the change. An election was set up and thousands of Frankmericans were given the chance to vote for the change. The elections was well-attended by the citizens; about 78% of all adult Frankmericans voted in the election. On March 16, the results were announced by the government: 56% of the voters voted "Yes" while the rest voted "No" or had invalid submissions. Within the next days, Frankmerican politicians and officers discussed on how the Frankmerican Constitution would be modified along with other governmental changes. The Frankmerican government finally agreed on the following changes: *Promcapablicism would be adopted by Frankmerica *Coffey Sheff Frank would become President *Frank would establish the Frank Administration *The Constitution of Frankmerica would follow similarly to the Constitution of the United States of JBR *Frankmerica would continue to keep its four provinces but would begin referring them as states and would each individually have its own variation of a promcapablic government. *An official flag of Frankmerica would be made along the Spartan flag. *The People's Branch would be formed and led by the general public Major Political Parties Techno-Industrial Libertarian Party TILP consists of many of the nations scientists, industrialists and libertarians. They believe that the country should have low taxes and a limited government to maximize productivity and liberty. Political views of the Techno-Industrial Libertarian Party: -Lower taxes and cut wasteful spending. -Increase funding for research projects. -Right to bear arms. -Scrap the tax system used by the United States, one of world's superpowers that existed before the Great Collapse, and replace it with a tax system known as the "Fair Tax," which was supported by pre-war libertarians. Thanks to the support of many TILPs, Fair Tax legislation has passed, simplifying the tax system and increasing revenues at the same time. -Privatize government-owned public services. Imperial Muffler Party This is a Muffler-exclusive political party; if you have any germs on you or you don't own a gas mask, don't bother joining. The Imperial Mufflers believe a radical form of eugenics, and they believe anybody who has even one germ on their body is filthy and should be eliminated. The Imperial Muffler Party had numerous opponents in the past, but many of these outspoken individuals have never been heard from again. Political views of the Imperial Muffler Party: Economy: -Strip mine everything. Do everything possible to maximize all forms of production, even if it means millions will die because of the pollution. This doesn't bother the Mufflers, because they wear gas masks all the time. -Don't acknowledge debt. When foreign nations want us to repay our debt, the IMP believes that we should either destroy them or pay them with Muffler Scrip (the Muffler's own currency). -Go to war often to stimulate the economy. -Use captured POWs for cheap labor. Foreign Affairs: -Exterminate any and all who oppose any of the country's policies. Environment: -The IMP has recently proposed a plan to build giant air purifiers throughout the country to combat air pollution. The Anti-Clown Coalition The ACC is a group of numerous groups who all have one thing in common: clowns are horrifying and should not be allowed within the country's borders. Political views of the Anti-Clown Coalition: -All clowns should be recognized as enemies of the state and should be treated as such. -Ban circuses. -All clowns should be attacked on site (except for Ronald McDonald, because he's the only known good clown). Category:Promcapablic nations Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:Frankmerica